Feliz cumpleaños, Hikari
by Espiritu-Cecil
Summary: Hikari está preocupada porque su hermano lleva meses ignorándola. No quiere jugar con ella, evitar a solas con ella, y si van a hablar esquiva la conversación... encima, no para por casa y se pasa todo el día fuera. Para colmo, solo faltan dos días para su cumpleaños, y no sabe si su hermano acudirá ni si cumplirá su promesa de hacerle el mejor regalo del mundo.


**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, HIKARI**

Dos años habían pasado ya desde que derrotaron a Diaboromon en la red. Ahora Tai ya estaba en el Instituto, y era el jugador estrella del equipo de fútbol. Para mantenerse en forma, cada mañana salía a correr una hora, antes de desayunar.

Llegó a casa sudando la gota gorda por culpa del calor. Lo primero que hizo fue ir directo a la cocina para beber un refresco frío. Luego, fue a su habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta, lo que vio casi hace que se ahogue.

Se encontró de lleno con que su hermana pequeña, Hikari, estaba poniéndose en ese momento sus bragas rosas, por lo que pudo ver perfectamente su trasero desnudo. Cuando la niña se giró, vio el resto de su cuerpo, aún todavía por formarse, pero teniendo al descubierto algunas curvas ya.

- Ah, ¿ya has vuelto, Tai?

- ¿Q-Qué… estás… haciendo…?

- Pues poniéndome la ropa, ¿qué voy a hacer si no?

- ¡Pero tápate! – Le dijo mientras se daba media vuelta, para no mirarla.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa?

Su hermana se acercó corriendo hacia él, pero Tai evitaba mirarla. Cada vez que Hikari se le acercaba, se daba la vuelta para mirarla de frente.

- Hermano, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿No te habrá dado un golpe de calor, verdad?

Esta vez no pudo evitarlo y se fijó en sus pequeños pechos. Solo le sobresalían un poco. Sus pezones eran rosados, y parecían estar duros como piedras.

- ¡N-No me pasa nada! ¡Vístete! – Le ordenó mientras cerraba la puerta.

Hikari se quedó mirando hacía la puerta unos momentos. Y suspiró. Últimamente su hermano estaba muy raro. El que ahora él fuera al Instituto y ella siguiera en el colegio, parecía haberlos distanciado. Solo solían coincidir para cenar. Tai ya no quería bañarse con ella ni tampoco apenas jugaban juntos. Era como si tratara de evitarla. Se sentía bastante sola. Antes le hacía mucho más caso.

Tai por su parte se había ido corriendo a la ducha. El agua fría no solo le estaba quitando el sudor y calor que traía de la calle, sino también la excitación que le había provocado su hermana. Miraba su miembro para verlo como iba bajando, pero cada vez que recordaba las vistas de su hermana, volvía a excitarse y regresaba a su estado de "bestia".

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Bájate de una vez! – Protestó.

Se sentó en la bañera mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo. Por más que lo intentaba, era incapaz de controlarlo. En los últimos meses, no paraba de fijarse en su hermana. Había crecido en los dos últimos años, no solo en estatura sino también en belleza. Su cuerpo comenzaba a formarse y eso, por alguna razón, lo excitaba. Hasta el punto que, había comenzado a tocarse pensando en ella.

Había intentado de masturbarse pensado en alguna compañera de su clase, o incluso en Sora o Mimi, pero no había manera. Nada lo tranquilizaba. Solo pensar en su hermana, simplemente en ropa interior o en bañador, ya lo excitaba mucho. Y solo pensar en ella de esa forma le ayudaba a relajarse. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco? De nuevo, no lo pudo evitar, y se tocó su erecto y firme pene pensado en lo que había visto de ella hacía unos minutos. Tardó menos de lo habitual en eyacular.

Cuando salió del baño, su familia ya estaba sentada en la mesa, lista para desayunar. Tai ocupó su asiento y comenzó tomando el bol de arroz, como hacía habitualmente.

- Por cierto, cielo. Ya está todo listo para tu fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿se lo has dicho a tus amigas?

- Sí – asintió – Podrán venir todas.

- Bien, solo faltan dos días. Los abuelos también podrán venir. Aunque no sé si cabremos todos en el salón.

- Solo será una pequeña fiesta, no creo que pase nada, querida.

- Supongo…

- Ya he terminado – dejó el bol en la mesa y fue corriendo a su habitación. Cogió su bolsa y se marchó.

- ¡T-Tai! Ay… este chico últimamente no para por casa. Podría disfrutar más de las vacaciones.

- Mujer, déjalo. Habrá ido a entrenar al fútbol. Dentro de poco tiene un entrenamiento importante.

- Si… supongo.

Pero Hikari no estaba tan segura de eso. Últimamente, tras volver de correr, su hermano se daba una ducha rápida y luego desaparecía hasta la hora de la cena. Muchas veces fue a verlo a entrenar, pero su entrenador le dijo que llevaba una semana sin aparecer por los entrenamientos. Estaba empezando a preocuparse.

Tai corría tan deprisa como podía. Si no se daba prisa, llegaría tarde. Giró la esquina a tanta velocidad que resbaló y se metió un porrazo. Por suerte, no se hizo mucho daño. Miró entonces el escaparate de la tienda que había frente a él. Tenían expuesto un vestido blanco precioso. Hace unas semanas, salió con su hermana a hacer unos recados que les pidió su madre, y su hermana se quedó mirándolo.

Claro que, el vestido no era nada barato, por lo que no podía comprárselo. Tai se levantó y continuó corriendo para llegar a Ayagakure, una cafetería en la que estaba trabajando como lavaplatos desde hacía una semana a tiempo parcial. Con suerte, podría comprar el vestido como regalo de cumpleaños para su hermana.

Cuando llegó, los cocineros, Yamaguchi y Sotaro, estaban sentados en un banco, mirando fijamente algo que parecía ser un cómic. Tai no podía verlo bien. Se colocó el delantal y se acercó.

- ¿Qué leéis, chicos?

Los cocineros se asustaron, pues no le oyeron llegar. El cómic salió volando y Tai lo agarró al vuelto. Cuando lo miró, sus ojos se quedaron abiertos como platos y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

Bajo el título de "amo a mi hermanito", en la portada salía una chica que no debería tener mucho más edad que su hermana pequeña, totalmente desnuda y que estaba tocando el miembro del, que supuso, sería su hermano.

- ¡¿Q-Qué es esto…?!

- Pues, lo que ves, un cómic.

- ¡Venga ya! ¡Esto es porn-! – no pudo terminar de hablar porque Yamaguchi le tapó la boca.

- ¡Tsssssss! No grites, que te va a oír el jefe.

- Es solo un doujinshi, Kamiya-kun – le explicó Sotaro - . No es real. Es la historia de un amor prohibido entre dos hermanos.

- ¿Amor? ¿Entre hermanos? Pero, ¿eso no es incesto?

- ¿Y qué más da? ¡Si hay amor, todo puede superarse! ¡Sobre todo con una hermanita tan mona como esa! ¿Verdad, Yamaguchi?

- Claro, Sotaro. Ojalá yo tuviera una hermana así de mona…

A Tai no le gustaba nada como decían esas palabras mientras miraban la portada del doujinshi. No se podía ni imaginar de las cosas horribles que le podían hacer a la pequeña.

Sin embargo, lo que dijeron le hicieron pensar. "Amor". Ahora mismo, él no paraba de pensar en su hermana pequeña. Era como su obsesión. La observaba mientras de cambiaba, cosa que lo excitaba al ver su cuerpo semidesnudo o desnudo completo. Su voz resonaba como un cántico en sus oídos y se ponía muy nervioso cuando estaba solo con ella en casa. Quizás, ¿lo qué el sintiera era amor?

Iba a echarle un vistazo al doujinshi cuando se abrió la puerta y entró un hombre alto y musculoso, con un enorme bigote blanco. El único pelo que tenía en toda su cabeza, porque la parte superior le brillaba por la falta de bello capilar.

- ¡¿Por qué no estáis ya en vuestros puestos de trabajo, gandules?!

- ¡L-Lo sentimos! – Se disculparon los tres a la vez.

Tai escondió el doujinshi en su bolsa para que el jefe no pudiera verlo. Los cocineros se fueron corriendo hacía la cocina. El joven dejó la bolsa en su taquilla e iba a ir también para empezar a fregar cuando el jefe lo detuvo.

- Kamiya, una cosa. Tengo que pedirte un favor.

- ¿Si? Dígame.

- Eres un chico muy trabajador, y sé que tendrás otras cosas que hacer. Pero, verás, pasado mañana tendremos una cena familiar y me gustaría que te quedaras un poco más si fuera posible. Claramente, te pagaré las horas que te quedes de más.

- Vale no hay proble… ¿pasado mañana dice?

- Si, así es.

¿Qué iba a responderle? Pasado mañana era el cumpleaños de su hermana. Si no iba, se iba a buscar una buena movida con su familia. Claro que, por otra parte, podría conseguir un poco más de dinero, que nunca venía mal. No tendría entonces problemas para comprar el vestido de Hikari. E igual, solo implicaba retrasarse un par de horas. Si, seguro que no pasaba nada.

- Vale, está bien jefe. Lo haré.

- Gracias. Esa noche me gustaría que estuvieras sirviendo las mesas. Para ayudar a los camareros. Te pagaré igual que a ellos.

- De acuerdo. Puede contar conmigo, jefe.

- De nuevo, gracias, Kamiya.

Hikari estaba sentada frente al ordenador. Había contactado con el mundo digimon para hablar con Tailmon. En línea, también estaba Mimi, que ahora vivía en los Estados Unidos con su familia. Seguramente estaría hablando con Palmon.

Dos años atrás, la conexión entre el mundo digimon y el real se cerró, pero, con el incidente con Diaboromon, la conexión se volvió a abrir. Para que los niños elegidos pudieran hablar con sus digimon cuando quisieran, Genai, con ayuda de Koushiro, creó un sistema de comunicación. También podían entrar al mundo digimon cuando quisieran, pero a Hikari no le apetecía.

- Hikari, ¿qué te pasa? Te veo muy desanimada.

- No… nada… es que Tai últimamente está muy raro.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y eso?

- No lo sé… últimemente me evita mucho. Casi no está en casa. Y cuando está, pasa de mí. Si estamos los dos solos, no me dirige la palabra.

- ¿En serio Tai está haciendo eso? – Preguntó la voz de Mimi y su imagen apareció en la pantalla.

- ¡Mimi-san!

- Perdona, Hikari-chan. No quería escuchar. Solo lo he oído de fondo mientras hablaba con Palmon.

- N-No… no pasa nada.

- Pero, ¿en serio Tai está haciendo todo eso?

- Si… se levanta antes que yo, sale a correr, luego vuelve, se ducha, desayuna y se marcha otra vez. A veces no vuelve hasta casi la hora de cenar. Y desde hace unos meses que me evita estar solo conmigo. O se comporta de una forma muy rara. Por ejemplo, esta mañana, entró mientras me estaba cambiando y se comportó raro. No me quería ni mirar mientras le hablaba.

- ¿Oooooh…? Ya veo… así que es eso – rió la niña.

- ¿Eh? ¿Sabes lo que le pasa?

- Hikari-chan, dime una cosa. ¿Tú quieres a tu hermano, no?

- Sí. Claro que sí. Mucho. Lo que más me importa en este mundo.

- En ese caso, no te preocupes. Todo lo que está haciendo Tai tiene una explicación.

- Pues yo no se la veo… - dijo la niña, triste por cómo se había alejado y enfriado la relación con su hermano.

- Ya lo verás. Seguro que Tai tiene su razón para comportarse así.

- Si tú lo dices…

- Ah, perdona… te he cortado tu ratito con Tailmon.

- N-No… si no pasa nada. Gracias, Mimi-san.

- Por cierto, pasado mañana es tu cumpleaños, ¿no? Lamento mucho no poder ir.

- Tranquila. Lo comprendo.

- Te prometo que cuando vuelva, te haré un buen regalo.

- Lo estaré esperando. Aunque me apetecería más verte.

- En navidad iremos a Japón, así que podremos vernos. Bueno, me voy que aquí ya es hora de dormir. Nos vemos.

- Si, nos vemos.

La ventana de video de la niña se cerró. Hikari se quedó pensativo con lo que querría decir Mimi. Claro que quería a su hermano, y un montón. Siempre se había preocupado por ella, por encima de todo. Salvo los últimos meses, que era al revés: no quería dormir con ella, ni jugar, ni estar solos, ni tampoco salir juntos a pesar o a algún lado a no ser que fuera obligado por su madre.

- Tailmon, lo siento… yo…

- Tranquila. Lo entiendo. No te preocupes. Estoy segura que lo que te ha dicho Mimi es verdad. A Tai se le pasará.

- Si, gracias…

Cerró la comunicación y se dejó caer sobre la cama de su hermana. Olía a él. Eso le gustaba, porque la tranquilizaba. Cuando era más pequeña, y tenía miedo o se ponía mala, su hermano se metía con ella en su cama, la abrazaba y el sentir su contacto u oler su olor hacía que se relajará. El pensar en el olor le hizo recordar un manga que le había prestado su amiga. Trataba sobre dos hermanos que de niños se juraron amor, pero ya adolescentes, les era imposible cumplir eso. El hermano mayor salía con otras chicas para intentar olvidar a su hermana pero le era imposible. Al final, los dos hermanos acaban, a escondidas de la sociedad. Sin embargo, el hermano mayor se tiene que marchar, porque no podían estar juntos donde alguien los conociera, y porque no quería herir a su hermana pequeña.

Pensó por un momento en lo bonito que era eso, el poder tener ese tipo de relación con su hermano. Claro que, eso era imposible en la vida real. Los hermanos no se enamoran, ni mucho menos se sacan. Se dio la vuelta, acariciando la manta. Pero, era algo tan precioso. Quería a su hermano, y no pensaba que fuera a querer a nadie más tanto como a él. Nadie había hecho por ella lo que él. De tanto pensarlo, se quedó dormida.

Tai llegó para la hora de la cena. Su familia lo estaba esperando. Como siempre, no le hicieron preguntas. Tomó su asiento y empezaron a cenar.

- Esto… tengo una cosa que decir…

- ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa hijo? – Le preguntó su padre.

- Veréis es que… me ha surgido algo muy importante pasado mañana y… llegaré un poco más tarde a la fiesta.

- ¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿Y qué es?

- B-Bueno es… pues… tengo que ayudar a un amigo con una mudanza – dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- ¿Y eso?

- Es que tiene un montón de cosas. Pero solo creo que me retrasaré un par de horas, poco más.

- Pero, hijo… ¿cómo vas a faltar al cumpleaños de Hikari? Además, ¿dónde te estás metiendo últimamente todos estos días? Desapareces para luego aparecer para la cena. No es normal.

- Es que…

- Vamos, cariño. No creo que pase nada por un par de horas. ¿A qué no, Hikari?

- No – negó la niña – Si ayudar a tu amigo es tan importante… no pasa nada… de verdad… - esas últimas palabras las dijo con tristeza, lo que hizo que a Tai le diera una punzada en su pecho.

Tras la cena, Tai salió al balcón a que le diera un poco el aire. Su hermana salió minutos después, apoyándose en la barandilla.

- Lo siento de verdad.

- Te he dicho que no pasa nada, hermano… seguro que ese amigo tuyo necesita la ayuda.

- ¿En serio no te importa?

- Has dicho que solo serán unas horas, ¿no? Entonces, no pasa nada. De verdad.

- Hikari…

- Pero, tienes que prometerme que vendrás a la fiesta.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Llegaré a tiempo!

- Je… ¿te das cuenta? Hacía tiempo que no me hablabas con tanta naturalidad. Últimamente siempre me esquivabas si intentaba hablar contigo.

- ¿E-En serio…?

- Hermano… dime una cosa… ¿tú me odias?

- ¡¿E-Eh?! ¡Claro que no!

- ¿En serio?

- Pues claro que no te odio. ¿Cómo iba a odiarte? Eres mi hermana.

- Ya… bueno… pues me voy a ver la televisión. Pero, ¿me prometes que estarás para mi cumpleaños?

- Si, sin falta.

- Tengo ganas de ver tu regalo, ¿sabes? Es el que más ilusión me hace.

- ¿A-Así…? ¿Y eso?

- Porque me prometiste que tú regalo sería el mejor de todos, ¿no lo recuerdas? El año pasado.

- ¡A-Ah, claro! Es verdad. Pues sí, seguro que mi regalo será el mejor de todos. Ya lo verás.

En realidad, no se acordaba de nada de eso. Pero, no le extrañaría nada que lo dijera.

- Lo espero con ilusión.

Hikari entró al salón, dejando solo a su hermano. Estaba cansado, así que se fue a su habitación para dormir. Abrió la bolsa para sacar sus cosas y entonces se dio cuenta de que dentro estaba el doujinshi que sus compañeros estaban mirando esa misma mañana. Se le había olvidado por completo.

Por simple curiosidad, le echó un vistazo. La historia, tal y como decía el título, era de amor entre dos hermanos. El hermano mayor tenía que marcharse a estudiar fuera, y su hermana menor le rogaba que, antes de irse, la hiciera suya. Y así, ambos tenían sexo.

Le costaba creer que alguien dibujara cosas como esas. Todo estaba muy bien detallado: el miembro del chico, el cuerpo desnudo de la niña, incluso su vagina estaba totalmente recalcada. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Tai ya estaba imaginado a su hermana en esas escenas obscenas, donde la niña estaba cubierta por el esperma de su hermano mayor. Se imaginó oyéndola decir "ha salido mucho" con voz sensual y su pequeña bestia despertó.

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Nervioso, Tai escondió el doujinshi bajó su almohada y usó un cojín para cubrirse la entrepierna, donde se le notaba en el pantalón la erección.

- ¡¿S-Sí?!

La puerta se abrió y su padre entró en la habitación.

- ¿P-Pasa algo, papa?

- Nah, no nada. Mañana tampoco vendrás a comer, ¿hijo?

- No… lo siento.

- El trabajo es duro, ¿eh?

- Si… eh… ¿qué? ¡¿Q-Qué has dicho?! ¡¿C-Cómo lo sabes?!

- Ja, ja, ja… tranquilo hijo. Que te oirá tu madre.

- Pero, ¿cómo lo has sabido, papá?

- Me lo dijo un compañero que te vio entrar al Ayagakure. Pero, ¿por qué estás trabajando allí? Si necesitas dinero, solo tienes que pedirlo, hijo. No somos ricos, pero algún capricho podemos permitírnoslo.

- No es nada de eso, papá. Simplemente es que… quería comprarle algo especial para su cumpleaños a Hikari y… bueno… es algo caro. Pero quería conseguirlo por mis propios medios. Con mis ahorros resultaba imposible así que…

- Ya veo. ¿Y qué le vas a regalar?

- Un vestido que ella vio hace un tiempo. Le gustó mucho así que pensé que… se lo podía comprar.

- Mmmmm… no está mal. Pues me alegra que te lo estés currando así, hijo. No te preocupes, yo te cubriré de tu madre.

- Gracias, te lo agradezco, papá.

- Nada, nada.

Su padre se marchó de allí y Tai se fue directo a dormir. Olvidándose entonces que, ese doujinshi, había quedado bajo la almohada de su cama.

Así pasó el día siguiente y llegó el día del cumpleaños de Hikari. Como de costumbre, Tai salió temprano a correr. Se dio una ducha y se marchó corriendo a trabajar. Por fin iba a cobrar y podría comprarle el vestido a su hermana.

Hikari estaba preocupada por su hermano. Estiró las sábanas de la cama de Tai, como hacía cada mañana, para hacerla. En eso su hermano era un negado. Ayer llegó muy cansado y esta mañana también lo parecía. Esperaba que no se estuviera esforzando demasiado en los entrenamientos ni en lo que estuviera haciendo. Se fijó entonces en que algo sobresalía de debajo de la almohada. Parecía un cómic.

Lo tomó y miró la portada. Se sonrojó. Leyó el título y cientos de pensamientos se le vinieron a su cabeza: "¿por qué esa niña agarraba el miembro de su hermano?" "¿Por qué estaba desnuda?" "¿Qué era lo blanco que cubría su cuerpo?"…

Lentamente abrió el cómic, y fue leyendo despacio y detenidamente cada página. Cuando terminó de leerlo, se sentía acalorada, así como un pequeño cosquilleo entre sus piernas. ¿Por qué su hermano tenía algo como eso escondido? Más aún, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes cuando le hacía la cama cada mañana?

Se tumbó, para calmarse. ¿Es que a su hermano le gustaba ese tipo de cosas? Aún era pequeña, pero no había que ser muy listo para saber que eso era porno. Quizás… ¿él quería hacerle esas cosas a ella? No, no era posible. No veía a su hermano capaz de hacer algo así con ella. Pero, su actitud era igual que la del chico de ese cómic: se ruborizaba e intentaba no ver a su hermana directamente cuando estaba desnuda, la evitaba… y todo era porque se había enamorado de ella. Hikari deseo que fuera así, pero no lo creía posible.

Entonces, le vino a la cabeza lo que le dijo Mimi de que no se preocupase. Igual, ¿Mimi ya sabía de qué Tai leía estas cosas? Leerlo le había formado un popurrí de preguntas en la cabeza a Hikari.

La más importante era si a su hermano realmente le gustaban esas cosas. ¿O si le gustaba ella? ¿Qué era eso que le salía de su colita al chico? ¿Por qué lo metía en el conejito de su hermana? Y la niña además parecía disfrutar un montón, a pesar de que la cola del chico parecía enorme y que le fuera a destrozar por dentro. Hikari no sabía que pensar al respecto a eso… por alguna extraña razón, todo eso le había gustado de imaginar que fuera su hermano quien le hiciera eso. Aunque todo eso era imposible.

- Hikari – la llamó su madre.

- ¡¿S-Sí?! – Eso la trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

- Cielo, ven a ayudarme.

- ¡V-Voy!

Para Tai no pasaban las horas. Cada vez que podía, miraba el carrillón de la entrada. Y no pasaban ni dos minutos. Con lo tranquila que había sido la mañana, y con esa cena familiar estaban desbordados. Con cinco camareros y no daban abasto. Encima, esas dos horitas ya habían pasado. Eran más de las ocho.

- ¡Kamiya-kun, lleva esto, por favor!

- ¡V-Voy!

Tai cogió el plato y fue a toda velocidad hacía la mesa correspondiente para dejarlo. Quería escaquearse, pero le sabía mal por sus compañeros. Llevaba muy poco allí, pero no veía bien dejarlos plantados con ese jaleo. Y menos cuando su jefe le dijo que le iba a pagar algo más. Y así, pasaron otras dos horas hasta que la cosa se calmó.

- Gracias, Kamiya. Toma – le entregó un sobre que Tai abrió para mirar el dinero.

Se quedó boquiabierto.

- P-Pero jefe… esto es demasiado.

- Hoy has trabajado como dos personas. Te lo mereces. Nos has ayudado mucho.

- ¡G-Gracias, jefe! Ahora tengo que irme.

- Ha sido un placer contar contigo, chico. Cuando quieras, serás bien recibido aquí para trabajar.

- ¡Gracias! ¡Hasta luego!

Tai agarró la bolsa y salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacía la tienda. Llegaba muy tarde. Lo bueno es que había conseguido suficiente dinero para comprarle el vestido a Hikari y algo más. Entró a la tienda a toda prisa y buscó a la dependienta.

- ¡D-Disculpe! ¡Quería comprar ese vestido que…! – Le señaló al escaparate, pero ya no estaba el vestido en el maniquí.

- Lo siento, pero el último lo hemos vendido esta mañana.

- ¡¿Q-Qué…?! Argh… no puede ser…

- Si quiere, tenemos otros que…

- No, no, no… tenía que ser ese vestido.

- Pues lo siento mucho. Pero no nos quedan.

- Argh… ¿y ahora qué hago…?

Media hora después, Tai volvió a su casa. Había ido a todas las tiendas cercanas para buscar el vestido, pero en ninguna lo vendía. Al parecer había sido una adquisición única de esa tienda. Abatido y desanimado, abrió la puerta, esperando la reprimenda que le iba a venir por haber llegado tan tarde. Estaba todo apagado, salvo el salón. No oía voces ni nada. Como suponía, la fiesta ya se había acabado. Se acercó al salón. Su hermana estaba sentada en el sofá, mirando la televisión.

- ¿H-Hikari…?

- Todos se han ido ya, Tai…

- Y-Ya lo veo… lo siento.

- Me prometiste que vendrías a la fiesta, que solo serían un par de horas…

Tai guardó silencio. No podía decir nada.

- Así que… ¿por qué has llegado tarde?

- Y-Yo… ¡lo siento mucho, Hikari! ¡Quería hacerte el mejor regalo que podía! ¡Sabía que te gustó mucho ese vestido que vimos aquel día cuando salimos a comprarle unas cosas a mamá, y he estado trabajando para conseguir el dinero! P-Pero… al final… resulta que lo habían vendido esta tarde… no he podido comprártelo… sabía que lo querías mucho.

- ¿El vestido? – Hikari se levantó para mirar directamente a su hermano.

Llevaba puesto exactamente el mismo vestido que Tai quería comprarle para su cumpleaños. El chico se quedó de piedra.

- E-Ese vestido es…

- Si… es el que vimos aquel día. Papá me lo ha comprado, bueno… me ha dicho que venía de tu parte – rió por lo bajo.

- ¿Q-Qué…?

- Todos estos días has estado trabajando para pagarlo… ¿verdad? Cuando papá me lo ha dado, me lo ha dicho. Como sabía que seguramente se te haría tarde, lo ha comprado por ti. Me ha dicho que el dinero no se lo tienes que devolver. Que te lo has ganado.

- N-No me fastidies… argh…

- Me hace muy feliz… - unas lágrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas de la niña sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿H-Hikari?

- Creía que me evitabas… que me odiabas… sniff… sniff… hic… y todo… era para comprarme esto… yo… hic… estoy tan feliz – se intentaba quitar las lágrimas con las manos, pero al final se llevó a la cara, para tapársela de la vergüenza de llorar por eso.

- ¡C-Claro que no te odio! – Se acercó corriendo a ella y la abrazó - ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Eres lo más importante para mí, Hikari. Eres mi hermana, te quiero por encima de todo.

- Entonces, ¿por qué me has estado evitando todos estos meses? Apenas me diriges la palabra. Evitas quedarte solo conmigo. Ni tampoco quieres jugar nunca conmigo. ¿Por qué?

- B-Bueno eso es… yo… es que… Hikari… es complicado…

- Pero… lo que has hecho… me hace feliz… porque quiere decir que te importo.

- Pues claro que me importas. Ya te lo he dicho. Lo que no sé es que hacer… no tengo nada que regalarte por tu cumpleaños. Papá te ha dado el vestido pero no lo siento como si te lo hubiera regalado yo.

- B-Bueno… yo… hay una cosa que me gustaría hacer…

- ¿En serio? ¿El qué? Como es tu cumpleaños, haré lo que quieras.

- P-Pues… - entró en la habitación y salió escondiendo algo a su espalda. Luego lo alzó para enseñárselo a su hermano – E-Esto…

- ¿Mmm? – Tai apenas podía verlo bien por la poca iluminación que había en su lado de la casa, pero en cuanto visualizó la cubierta del doujinshi se cayó de culo - ¡¿D-De dónde has sacado eso?!

- Estaba bajo tu almohada.

Tai ya se había olvidado por completo de eso.

- ¿Y-Y qué has dicho que quieres que haga…?

- Pues… esto – señaló ruborizada la portada – Quiero que hagamos lo mismo que los protagonistas de este manga.

- ¡P-Pero Hikari, eso es…! N-No podemos hacer eso…

- Es sexo, ya lo sé, pero, ¿por qué no podemos hacerlo?

- Hikari, no lo entiendes… somos hermanos. Esas cosas no podemos hacerlas.

- Es lo que quiero por mi cumpleaños – la niña infló sus morros – Me has dicho que harías lo que yo quisiera.

- Si… ya… pero…

- Hermano… por favor. Es lo que quiero. Ya sé que estará mal hacerlo. Pero, por esta noche, es lo que más quiero.

- ¿Hikari…?

- Esta historia es sobre un amor prohibido de dos hermanos… que saben que no pueden estar juntos, pero la única forma que su hermana tiene de demostrarle que lo amará siempre es esta. Yo me siento igual que la chica, ¿sabes? Porque te amo con todo mi corazón. No puedo pensar en ningún momento de mi vida en el que no estés tú.

- Pero…

- Por favor, hermano. Al menos, concédeme este deseo egoísta… sé que soy una niña… no sé nada sobre estas cosas… pero, quiero ser tuya. Al menos, si tengo que hacer esto en el futuro, quiero que el primero hayas sido tú. Eres a quién más quiero.

- Está bien… pero… si te sientes incómoda o lo que sea… pararemos, ¿vale?

- Vale – sonrió la niña.

Se tumbaron sobre la cama. Tai comenzó a besuquear el cuello de su pequeña hermana y fue bajando por el vestido. Por un momento se preguntó qué era lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué la estaba besando si sabía que estaba mal? Había imaginado y soñado con ese momento miles de veces, y ahora, lo estaba haciendo de verdad. Lo que es más, con el consentimiento de su hermana.

Levantó el vestido para besuquear la barriga de la niña y se dio cuenta entonces de que su hermana no estaba usando bragas.

- ¿E-Eh…?

- E-Es que… como quería hacerlo contigo pues… pensé que igual era mejor… - intentó explicarse, avergonzada.

- ¿No has usado bragas en toda la tarde?

- P-Pues, no…

- Eres una pequeña pervertida… aunque… así puedo ver mejor tu conejito…

- ¡Kyah! ¡No te lo quedes mirando tanto! ¡Qué ya me ha dado mucha vergüenza estarme toda la tarde sin bragas esperándote! Cualquiera podría haber visto que no llevaba.

- Pues bien que te has despelotado constantemente delante de mí sin preocuparte, ¿eh?

- N-No es lo mismo… ahora… estas mirando directamente a mí conejito… y eso me da mucha vergüenza, ¿vale?

- Pues… a mí me gusta lo que veo – Tai se acercó y lo olía, disfrutando del aroma del perfume de cerezas que usaba su hermana – Y huele bien.

- ¡N-No digas esas cosas tan pervertidas! ¡Eres un… ¿kyah?! – Hikari se sobresaltó porque no se esperaba que su hermano empezará a lamerle su entrepierna.

Sentía un fuerte cosquilleo que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Cada vez, la sensación de calor aumentaba y no podía evitar que unos gemidos se escaparan de su boca. Cuando la lengua de su hermano entró en su vagina, fue entonces cuando sintió un más placer. La movía en círculos, tan rápido que parecía una serpiente.

- H-Hermano…

Tai se separó de la vagina de su hermana y directamente la besó. Ambos eran inexpertos en eso, pero les gustaba sentir el contacto de los labios del otro. La lengua de ambos entraron en contacto y juguetearon la una con la otra. Tai empezó a toquetear la vagina con sus dedos, lo que ponía en tensión a su hermana. Entonces, localizó el pequeño clítoris de la niña. Era como un pequeño botoncito que pulsó y presionó. Seguidamente, empezó a mover el dedo en círculo.

- ¡F-Fuah… h-hermano… eso… ah…!

- Tu voz es preciosa, Hikari…

- N-No es justo… solo yo estoy disfrutando… en el cómic la hermana le… bueno… a su hermano…

- No hace falta que lo hagas. Hoy es tu cumpleaños. Así que eres tú la que tiene que disfrutar.

- Pero… no es justo que… ah… solo yo…

- Hikari… solo que me hayas pedido hacer esto, ya me hace feliz.

- ¿Q-Qué…?

- Siento haberte evitado todos estos meses, pero es que… ya no puedo verte solo como mi hermana pequeña… Estás creciendo, y cada día estás más y más guapa. Cada vez que te veo mi corazón se dispara, queriendo atravesar mi pecho. Siento calor, mi cuerpo arde. Me excito y me masturbo pensado en ti, haciendo de todo. Estoy locamente enamorado de ti.

- ¿L-Lo dices… de verdad?

- Tenía miedo de que perdiera el control… de hacer que me odiases… por eso me alejaba de ti… no quería hacerte nada porque no quería hacerte daño… yo…

- Hermanito… - le acarició la cara – Yo también te amo, hermano. Si he de estar con alguien, quiero que sea contigo. Quiero estar siempre a tu lado.

- Hikari…

- Hazme tuya. Quiero ser una contigo, hermanito.

- E-Eso… ¿es una línea del doujinshi, verdad? – Preguntó Tai - ¿Sabes lo que significa?

- B-Bueno… - Hikari empezó a juguetear con sus dedos, ruborizada – No exactamente… pero después de eso, la niña parecía muy feliz, así que…

- Ya veo… ¿entonces, te hará feliz si tú y yo somos uno?

- La niña más feliz del mundo.

- En ese caso… - Tai se desabrochó la cremallera del pantalón y acercó su miembro erecto a la vagina de su hermana – Seremos uno.

- Por favor… sé gentil… ¿vale?

Aunque Hikari se lo pedía por no sentir dolor, no sabía si porque lo había leído en el doujinshi o porque sabía que la primera vez dolía, esa voz que puso de inocente excitó mucho más a Tai. Insertó primero la punta, ante lo que Hikari dio un respingo.

- ¡Ugh…! – Apretaba los dientes con fuerza.

- ¡P-Perdona! ¿Te duele?

- N-No… sigue…

- Hikari, en serio… si te duele, yo…

- Te he dicho que estoy bien… puedo resistirlo. Es que… no esperaba que fuera tan grande…

- B-Bueno… yo creo que es un tamaño normal.

- Por favor… métemela, hermanito.

- V-Vale… pues allá voy…

Lentamente Tai la fue insertando en la virgen vagina de su hermana. Finalmente se topó con su himen, por lo que dio un empujón fuerte para romperlo, desvirgando a su pequeña hermana que dio un pequeño grito de dolor.

- ¡¿E-Estás bien, Hikari?!

- S-Si… - respondió con lágrimas en los ojos – No sabía que… doliera así…

- Enseguida comenzarás a sentirte bien… si me dejas moverme.

- Adelante… quiero llegar hasta el final contigo

Tai empezó a mover sus caderas. Muy despacio, su miembro, mezclado con la sangre que salía de la vagina de la niña, entraba y salía del interior de su hermana. Poco a poco, los pucheros de su hermana fueron sustituidos por gemidos de placer, y Tai fue aumentando la velocidad.

- ¡A-Ah… hermanito…! ¡Q-Qué bien…! ¡Y-Ya casi no… fuah… me duele!

- H-Hikari… lo tienes muy estrecho… yo… uagh…

La niña rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su hermano y con las piernas en el aire lo atrapó como pudo, pues no quería que se escapara.

- Hermanito… ah… ugh… yo… te amo… te amo hermanito. ¡Te amo mucho!

- Yo también… ugh… y… ah… no lo puedo aguantar más… yo…

- Ah… siento calor y… a-algo quiere salir… algo se me va a escapar… creo que mi… ah…

- Juntos, Hikari… que se salga juntos…

- ¡H-Hermanito yo…! ¡Aaaaaaah!

Al mismo tiempo, los dos hermanos se corrieron. El esperma de Tai entró en la vagina de la niña como si de balas se tratará, mientras que los juegos de ella impactaron de lleno en el rabo del niño. Exhaustos, ambos cayeron rendidos.

Tai se separó de su hermana. Al sacar su pene, de la vagina de esta comenzó a salir el esperma, mezclando con la sangre de la niña y sus jugos. Las sábanas acabaron perdidas.

Feliz, Hikari se apoyó sobre el brazo de su hermano y lo abrazó, restregando su cabeza con el pecho de este.

- Me alegra tanto que mi deseo se haya cumplido.

- ¿Eh…? ¿Deseo…?

- Cuando soplé las velas, deseé que por esta noche no fuéramos hermanos. Que pudiéramos hacer esto como una pareja normal. Y se ha cumplido.

- Hikari… esto…

- Ya lo sé, hermanito… no podemos ser una pareja… no podríamos casarnos… ni podríamos juntos tener hijos… nadie nos entendería ni apoyaría… yo acabaré con otro chico y tú con otra chica… lo sé bien… pero, solo por esta noche… quería sentir lo que sería tenerte para mí… como mi novio… me ha hecho tan feliz saber que sentías lo mismo por mí… tan feliz…

- Bueno… no podemos ser una pareja pero… eso no significa que no podamos estar juntos.

- ¿E-Eh…?

- Podemos salir juntos a comprar, ir al cine…. Acostarnos cuando estemos solos… podemos hacer lo que queramos, porque somos hermanos. Sin embargo, en el futuro no sé lo que pasará. Yo te amo, Hikari. Quiero tener siempre a mí lado. Aunque nuestros padres se nieguen a esto.

- ¿T-Tai…?

- ¿Qué te parece? Nos llevará un tiempo poder estar solos… formar una familia pero… ¿querrías formarla conmigo, Hikari?

- Yo… ¡claro que sí! – La niña besó a su hermano fogosamente mientras lo agarraba, muy feliz de oír esas palabras.

Tai lo había decidido, y no había vuelta atrás. Amaba a su hermana, y era la chica de su vida. Haría lo que fuera para que su amor pudiera ser conocido por todos. Daba igual lo que tuvieran en contra, lo superarían juntos. La niña se sentó sobre su estómago y se arrimó a su oreja susurrándole algo.

- Aún tenemos algo de tiempo antes de que papá y mamá vuelvan… ¿lo hacemos otra vez?


End file.
